PS512
|title_ja=VSクリムガン |title_ro=VS Crimgan |image=PS512.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=50 |number=512 |location= |prev_round=Dream a Little Dream |next_round=Into the Quarterfinals! }} Hallway Hijinks (Japanese: VSクリムガン VS or 交信 Communication) is the 512th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and Drayden conduct their impromptu battle in the hallway just after the Unova League gate, now locked by secretary Kimi. When the battle starts, Brav is immediately put under pressure by . Kimi feels unsettled that a battle is being conducted in such a narrow space. She then tells Drayden, upon his request, that the Undella dancers are on stage, meaning that it will only be another 15 minutes before the opening ceremony ends. Black ensures that he remembers not to let his chance slip by. Unfortunately, Druddigon reels off another shot on Brav, this time of . Drayden feels that despite the circumstances, there is more than one reason why Black is failing so far. Black has been distracted more than once, thus failing to get his orders across to Brav. Black thus cannot hide the truth anymore, claiming that he hasn't been at his best state because one of his Pokémon left him, and he was told that he never had a bond with the Pokémon that left him, therefore doubts are creeping into every action he makes. Drayden is thus convinced that Black did not adequately prepare for an encounter with him, and orders Druddigon to finish Brav off with . Drayden states that he chose to conduct their battle on this narrow pathway because it resembles the battle environment that best suits Druddigon. Drayden feels sorry for Black now that the weight of expectation on him has broken his shoulders. Black kneels down next to the near-fainted Brav, and apologizes to all of his party for the false dawn. Now feeling certain that the league is beyond him, he tries to cheer himself up with the effort he made. At that moment, Black hears a voice in his head stating that all his efforts are meaningless if he fails. A startled Kimi sees the Unova League gate burst open to let in cold air from outside, and Druddigon shivers. Drayden orders Kimi to secure the gate, but somebody walks in before she can. Black sees that Caitlin of the Elite Four has visited, and brought her along. Gothitelle places its hands on Black's head, causing him to hear more voices. He finds out with shock that the captured Gym Leaders are talking to him. Caitlin says that she doesn't know where the Gym Leaders are, and they themselves do not how they had ended up where they are. Skyla feels sorry for Black's loss of Musha, and Clay regrets that he let Black be involved in their business against Team Plasma. However, Black insists it is his fault, and even if did not point it out to him, he would have known in time that he never had a bond with Pokémon. The Gym Leaders, still speaking with blank tones, start to remind Black how he shared his own techniques and philosophies when he battled them. They remind Black that these were how he won the Gym battles against them, and without communication with his Pokémon, he wouldn't have achieved so much. Therefore, Black has heard his Pokémon's voices, and should not let himself be clouded by misjudgement. Black slowly removes Gothitelle's grasp from him, and feels his fighting spirit returning. Brav also manages to get up. Black orders an from it, but Druddigon dodges and Drayden mocks him. At the next moment, the gate bolts open once again, letting in the cold air and stopping Druddigon from moving. Taking his chance, Brav delivers one final blow on Druddigon, sending it crashing against the wall and knocking it out. Using his Pokédex, Black confirms the fact that Druddigon is slowed by cold temperatures, and says that he trusted Brav to take a risk despite its own disadvantage as a . Brav then faints as well. Drayden, after glancing at the shocked Kimi, picks Black off the ground by his collar. Walking up to the stage of the complex where the tournament is being broadcast, Drayden announces Black as the 32nd and final participant, causing the viewing audience in Cedric Juniper's lab, including , to gasp. They rush out of the lab towards the complex just as the opening ceremony concludes. Black trembles as he sees the Legend Badge in his hand, and rejoices with his team that they have made it into the Unova League tournament. The next day, the tournament properly begins. The 32 participants begin at the and are whittled down to eight as they battle up the mountainous pathway to the summit. They are gathered on the summit outside the stadium by the announcer, and Black is one of them. Major events * challenges Drayden for his final Gym Badge and entrance into the . * Caitlin uses her powers to relay information between the kidnapped Gym Leaders and Black. * Black defeats Drayden and earns the . * Black enters the Pokémon League and makes it to the Top 8. * Iris, , a disguised Zinzolin, a mysterious man in a mask, a young boy, a swimmer, and a disguised Looker all join Black in the Top 8. Debuts * Leo * Hood Man * Marlon Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * (flashback) * Professor Juniper * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Drayden * Iris * Marlon * Caitlin * Lou Karr * Hood Man * Gray * Leo * Fennel * Amanita * Cedric Juniper * Hawes * Kimi * Chairtarō * Pokémon League competitors Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's; fantasy) * (Bo; 's) * (Tula; 's) * (Costa; 's) * (Drayden's) * (Leo's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (fantasy) Trivia * In the magazine version of this round, Leo was seen defeating a male with a . In the volume version, the Maractus was replaced with a . * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . Errors * A is seen using a , which is a plot hole as later events reveal that only Hood Man used one. This scene is revisited in PS515, where the Psychic is seen using a instead. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Druddigon - |ko= |pt_br=VS Druddigon - |es_eu= |vi = VS Kurimugan - Trao đổi }} de:Kapitel 512 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS512